Guide Me
by Amber1983
Summary: What if Melanie had realised she had wanted Ian too? Could they share? A continuation of the "You. Are. Not. Leaving. Me" scene. My first fanfic, would love to hear your thoughts x
1. Chapter 1

**This is set just after the "You. Are. Not. Leaving. Me" scene, when Mel gives Wanda permission to kiss Ian. **

**Disclaimer - I own nothing, all belongs to the fantastic Stephenie Meyer.**

As our tears dried our kisses became about something more than comfort and love. A desire stirred in me that was both new and familiar through Mel's memories. Ian pressed me back against the mattress and pushed his tongue deeper into my mouth, his hands grasping my body closer to him. He was kissing me with a desperate need, as if he wanted to put everything he had into the kiss to convince me to stay on Earth. He ground his body against mine and it was clear that he was aroused. I could think of nothing but him. It was just us. Me and Ian, alone.

"Wait!" I pulled myself up on my elbows, gasping. Being alone wasn't right. Where was Mel? Why wasn't she stopping this? I realised with relief that it wasn't like before when she disapeared as I could still sense her in the back of my mind but she was strangely subdued.

_Mel? God, I'm so sorry. It was unforgivable of me to get so carried away. This is your body. This isn't right._ I paused, baffled. _But...why are you so quiet?_

She seemed unable to put her thoughts into words. Finally she said - _I think I _want_ this_, _Wanda._ I could sense her confusion, her conflict. I felt a cold feeling begin in the centre of my stomach.

_You want this? You want Ian? _My_ Ian?_

_I'm...confused. God, I'm so sorry Wanda. I don't know what has happened to me but suddenly he was there and his hands were on us (on _me_, _I grumbled_) and I wanted to kiss him too, to touch him, be with him..._

I looked up at where Ian was studying my face closely, watching the internal conflict drift over my features, knowing I was talking to Melanie but clearly not knowing what about. He suddenly hugged me close "Wanda, sweetheart, I'm so sorry. That really wasn't cool. I shouldn't have gotten carried away like that knowing about Melanie and how it makes you both feel. Sorry, Melanie" He added. "Is she very angry?"

Suddenly Melanie showered me with images from her thoughts, memories from being with Jared and desires of what she now wanted with Ian. My Ian. _I'm sorry,_ she apologised again, _I have no way of explaining this to you so I'm having to show you. I love Jared but the feelings I am having right now for Ian are so strong that I can't seem to control them. I don't _want _to control them. There was something in that kiss, and I don't know if its just because this is how you feel about him and its effecting me but right now I want more._

"What's going on?" Ian asked me.

"Mel wants us to...continue." I whispered, incredulously "She _wants_ to kiss you".

Shock and confusion registered across Ian's sculptured features. "What? I mean, how? This is...I only love _you_, Wanda. This is crazy."

The cold feeling in my stomach began to spread and made my pulse quicken with anger. _Jealousy_, Mel supplied the word, sheepishly. Knowing that Mel wanted Ian, in any kind of way, prompted a possessive feeling in me that I had no control over at all. Ian was _mine_, wholly mine, in a way Jared had never been. And now she wanted a piece of him too? But...the feeling of being in Ian's arms only moments ago and the images I was seeing in Melanie's mind of the possibilities with him were terribly hard to resist. I wanted him, both emotionally and physically, in almost any way possible and if Mel was giving me this opportunity I wasn't sure I could stop myself from taking it. Mel couldn't help a small thrill at this thought.

Without thinking I reached for him, pulling him back onto the floor. I gazed up at his bewildered face "I want you to kiss me. _I _do. Forget about Mel, because we may not get many more chances."

"So...?" Ian was still unsure.

"So touch me, now".

Without words he pushed me back against the sheets, covering my mouth with his again. His hands were in my hair, he tongue probing my mouth with the same desperate urgency as before. When he pulled my leg up to wrap around him and pushed his body against mine Mel groaned and I couldn't help the sound from escaping from my lips. I could feel already through his jeans how aroused he had quickly become again. I was desperate for more of him, kissing wasn't enough now. I untucked his shirt and pushed my hands under it, and grabbing a suggestion straight out of Mel's mind I dragged my nails down his back. A broken growl broke from his chest and he deepened the kiss. His hands were everywhere, grasping my body urgently. His fingers found the top of my shirt and quickly undid the buttons, exposing my breasts, he removed my bra before I even noticed and kneaded one breast feverishly while bending his mouth to the other. These were new sensations to me apart from through Mel's memories, and although familiar to Mel, with Ian I knew it seemed completely different to her too.

I shivered when he trailed kisses down my neck. "How much of this is you, Wanda? And how much her?" he murmured.

"She is more familiar with this kind of thing but the desire is mine, Ian, I promise. I can't get enough of you...". This seemed to satisfy him enough as he began to undo my jeans hesitantly. He removed them and then tossed our shirts aside. Moving his full lips back to mine and one hand to my breast, he trailed the other hand between my legs. He touched me through my underwear, again hesitantly, warily.

"More" I whimpered "Please. Take them off."

But still he didn't rush. _He's treating us like a virgin!_ Mel grumbled, frustrated. _Technically I am a virgin in all this_, I reminded her. _Well, I'm not. Touch him, Wanda, I'll show you what to do. _

I pressed my hand between us, to the bulge in his own jeans and he immediately groaned and instinctively rocked his hips towards me. I hastily undid the buckle and then Mel showed me how best to move my hand inside and stroke that long shaft. "God, Wanda!" he grunted out.

"No more teasing" I whispered.

"You win" he replied, huskily, removing my underwear in one fluid motion.

I held my breath in anticipation when his hand moved back between my legs. "God, you're already so wet," he said with a groan "is that what I do you?".

"Yes" I managed to gasp out as he moved his fingers to the bundle of nerves at the top of my opening that were already throbbing with anticipation. Mel signed in satisfaction.

"This must be strange for you" he whispered "new, different".

"Very" I replied, breathless "But I need more".

"Tell me what you need, baby," he murmured in my ear. "do you want my fingers inside you?"

"Yes!" Mel and I gasped together. He slid a finger deep inside my opening and I felt myself grow even wetter. He thrusted in and out a few times before adding another finger, and moving his thumb to stroke that illicit sensitive spot outside. "Oh god..." I never knew it would be like this. I felt like a tightly wound elastic band, about to snap at any moment. I felt as if this feeling was leading somewhere, leading to something that I was desperate to reach...

_Orgasm_, Mel almost panted the word in my mind, and then assaulted me with feelings and images to explain. Those memories alone were almost enough to tip me over the edge and I could feel myself beginning to contract around Ian's fingers.

Clearly, he noticed this. "That's it baby, I can feel it. Come for me, sweetheart, I need to see you come". With his words I exploded, a feeling so intense that it was almost frightening and something I had never come close to experiencing before in any of my other nine lives.

Once I'd gathered my senses I whispered raggedly "Ian, I had no idea. No clue it could be like _that_. Mel's memories did not prepare me". He chucked and gathered me back in his arms to move his mouth over mine. He gazed at me, his sapphire eyes burning into me while he brought his fingers up and put them in his mouth, before bending back down to kiss me urgently.

_I want to do the same...for him._ I told Mel. _I know, s_he replied. _Me too, so much. _I suddenly felt nervous, young, stupid. _Don't worry, I'll show you everything. _She reassured me. And my god did she! Every visual she'd ever seen, every incredible moment she spent pleasuring Jared slipped into my mind at once. And it really felt almost as if those memories were me, and I knew everything. I pushed Ian onto his back and straddled his legs. I bent my mouth to his chest and trailed wet kisses down his torso to the soft hair on his toned stomach, his head fell back with a moan which reassured me. I slipped off his boxers and moved my hand once again over him, building a slow rhythm. Under Mel's instruction I moved my mouth to the head and began to lick around it before sucking the whole length into my mouth.

"Good _God,_ Wanda!" he groaned out "You are...amazing at this. How do you know...?" Realisation dawned. "Oh, its Mel" but at this point he barely seemed to care.

It wasn't long before the noises he was making became more urgent and he gasped "stop" and pushed me back hastily. For a second I was alarmed - "did I do something wrong?". Mel was smug - _no, we were doing something too _right_ and he doesn't want it to be over._

As if to demonstrate this point he rolled me over onto my back, pressing against me, trailing hot open-mouthed kisses down my neck and chest. He grazed my earlobe with his teeth and whispered urgently "I need to be inside you". His words alone and the desperation in his tone were enough to make me spread my legs wider. Then his hand was back between them and those incredible fingers were simultaneously pushing inside and circling my clit (the word Mel used) at a feverish pace. Through me, Mel pushed up against his hand because this time fingers weren't enough, we wanted -

"Ian...please, Ian..._now_.." What was this desperate tone? This begging voice. This insatiable need. How strange this world was, this act so different from its equivalent on other planets.

"Ohhh!" my musings were brought to an abrupt end when suddenly Ian was inside me, filling me, taking me so completely and all I could so was sing his name in my mind. My Ian. All of him. In me.

I no longer needed instruction, everything was immediately clear and natural and obvious. Which was a good thing because Mel had completely ceased to be coherent. She was singing the same feelings as me, clawing once again to that same goal of completion.

Ian set the pace - a slow, deep, measured thrusting that was driving me insane with need. But Mel was fine with this, she was experienced and understood the intent of this delicious torture. But I was impatient. I reached out for him, digging my nails into his back again. "Oh god, Wanda..." this spurred him on as had been my intent.

"Harder" I demanded between breaths. "Faster. Please..." His reaction told me that my words drove him wild so I continued "I need you harder inside me, deeper, don't stop..." Mel liked this too. I urgently grabbed his hips to pull him deeper inside, filling me, pushing against a part of me inside which had me surging towards another orgasm.

He must have sensed this in my desperate moans and quickening breaths because he bent to my ear and gasped out "Yes. Yes, my Wanderer. Come for me again. Let me feel you come hard" His words shuddered through me and began to tip me over the edge and then his hand was between our bodies and his fingers moved over my clit and I was out of control - gasping, contracting, squeezing around him tightly.

"Ian!" we groaned his name together and he picked up the pace desperately.

"Yes! That's it. Oh god. Wanda...Wanda...Mel...I'm there, I'm coming!" And with a final thrust he collapsed over me.

We caught our breath and he gathered me tightly in his arms. "I love you" he whispered "so much. You can never leave, please. We'll think of another way. Promise me...?"

But I didn't have a chance to answer as a cold voice demanded from the doorway "What the hell is going on?". I turned around and there, staring angrily at Ian and I, naked and sweaty in eachothers arms, was Jared.

**This is my very first fanfic, please let me know your thoughts.**

**Love Amber x**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N - now I know I know this is crazy unrealistic but what is the point of fantasy if its not a little unreal? Enjoy!**

"What the hell is going on?" Jared's voice was frighteningly cold, his face ashen. He dragged his gaze over me and Ian, taking in our naked bodies tangled in the sheets. His face turned to a mask of pure rage with the comprehension. "WHAT THE FUCK ARE YOU DOING?"

I felt frozen, just as when Jared and I first met in the caves, unable to speak. Afraid. But this time I was afraid for a different reason, frightened of how much I had hurt him.

Red-faced, Jared reached down and roughly dragged me off the matress in anger. Ian imediately came to life, pushing between us, wrapping me in the sheet and standing protectively in front of me - his icy eyes a warning to Jared.

Enraged, Jared scoffed "Oh so _now_ you're trying to protect her dignity? Where was that five minutes ago when you were FUCKING MY GIRLFRIEND?"

"Oh come on, Howe. You know its not like that." Ian took a breath to steady himself. "I _love_ her."

"You love _Wanda_," Jared retorted "a creature in the back of Mel's scull! That girl and that body belong to me!" Jared suddenly looked as though he may be sick. "She's trapped in there. Mel wouldn't have wanted this. This wasn't her will - YOU PRACTICALLY RAPED HER!"

Jared lunged at Ian then but Ian was expecting it and managed to hold him back. He sighed and said in a quiet, level voice "It wasn't really like that. Mel...wanted this too."

A shadow of intense hurt passed over Jared's face and Mel yearned to reach out to him. _Say something, Wanda, try to explain. Please._ But I was afraid. And how could I begin to explain this? _Please try to explain to him, _she sobbed.

Jared raised his eyes to me and I could barely stand to look at the hurt in them. "Mel," he addressed her "after everything that's happened, after all we have been through, is this your way of saying - " his voice broke "- that you don't even love me anymore?"

"That's not true!" Mel's voice suddenly burst through me.

"Then what?" Jared's hard tone returning.

I stepped cautiously towards him and reached out a hand to touch his face but he flinched away. "She loves you, Jared." I said "Of course she does. That will never stop. She doesn't understand what happened, I don't think any of us do." - I risked a glance at Ian where he was begining to look almost as bewildered as Jared - "She loves you and I love Ian but this body, its almost too much for both of us. It's confused, it has conflicting desires. I'm so so sorry, Jared. And so is Mel".

Jared stared at me for a long moment and then suddenly demanded "I want to talk to Mel". At once, he closed the gap between us and took my face firmly in his hands. He only knew of one surefire way to bring Mel to the surface. He crushed his lips to mine and at once there was fire everywhere. But unlike before he wasn't going to get punched this time. Desire shot through me, hers and mine, and it was Mel kissing him, her hands grasping the back of his head to pull him closer. Within moments I could tell Jared realised this. His mouth burned a trail along my throat and I looked up at Ian's gorgeous face - hurt, confused, horror-stricken.

"Wait!" I pulled back, reaching for Ian unconsciously. I'd never felt so torn, utterly pulled in two directions and a pain so intense. Everyone stopped, realisation dawning.

Ian looked at us, disbelieving "So are you saying we have to...share?"

These words brought an ungoverned image to Mel's mind that sent an intense shiver up my spine but I quickly squashed the feeling. "No, no of course not! That's not right or fair. I guess we just need to keep a physical distance between us."

"No!" Jared pulled me close again. "Mel wants me, I know she does. I know it was her kissing me just then. And part of you wants that too, Wanda" Hearing my name made me realise how true that was.

Jared glanced back at Ian and they seemed to exchange a very loaded look, a silent agreement. When Jared bent his mouth to mine again I lost all thought, I could only feel. His tongue glided into my mouth and his hands travelled down to lift me up, I wrapped my legs around him and he carried me over to the matress. I felt a jolt of shock when I realised Ian had laid down beside me, he began running his hands over my body, he bent his mouth to plant butterfly kisses on my throat that had me shivering.

_Oh my god,_ Mel sighed in pleasure and disbelief. My thoughts echoed hers but it was hard to think now as there was two mouths, two pairs of hands intent on pleasuring this insatiatable body. Jared began to peel away the sheet, growling with desire at the sight of my bare breasts. He closed his mouth over one, tightening my nipple to a peak. Now that my mouth was free Ian brushed his lips across mine, slipping his tongue inside. He pressed his body closer to me and trailed a hand along my thigh and bottom. Jared continued to move his mouth down my body, over my stomach, towards -

"I bet innocent Ian didn't show you this yet" he smirked, before glancing up at me with glinting eyes. He moved his mouth between my legs and Mel's thoughts soared, knowing how good he was. His tongue moved firmly over that sensitive spot and he spread my lips with his fingers. He groaned against me and I could tell he was pleased by how wet I was, as Ian had been earlier. The thought of Ian had me reaching for him and pulling him up my body. I encouraged him to put his knees on either side of my head so that I could take him into my mouth. I was not hessitant this time, I knew exactly what would please him and soon he was gently and unconsciously rocking his hips to my mouth.

The sounds Ian was emitting made Jared look up jealously and soon he moved upwards as Ian moved downwards. I took Jared into my mouth and was surprised by how familiar it felt. Mel knew exactly what he liked but I had gained some experience now too which I was keen to try out. When I experimentally grazed him ever-so-gently with my teeth I was rewarded with a deep and surprised groan. Mel chuckled in my mind at my new dominance.

Meanwhile, Ian's ministrations below had me almost losing concentration completely. He was rapidly thrusting his fingers deep inside whilst circling his tongue over me again and again. Seemingly out of nowhere another climax was upon me. I broke away from Jared to cry out and his competative streak had him joining Ian between my legs. That was my undoing and I bucked against them, almost screaming my pleasure.

When I finally stopped trembling and came back down to earth I sat up and gently pushed them both onto their backs on either side of me. I gazed at them both for a second - so similar in their protective and loving natures and yet total opposites in other ways. Jared had a strength that had kept Mel and Jamie alive through all that time on the run, an almost brutal determination to do whatever it took. Whereas Ian's strength was his kindness, a nature so sweet and understanding that he was a rarity among the humans. Although, it was begining to dawn on me that there were examples of this kindness everywhere in this race and I had just been blind before. Jared gazed at me with a desire so intense in his dark eyes that I knew it could only be for Mel. He was doing this for her. That look still had the power to make hot fire run through over body but it was Ian's loving eyes that pulled me in and held me like a magnet to this planet. A kindred spirit that I had never found in my other lives and the thought of leaving him suddenly seemed way too much to bear.

_Wanda, _Mel said quietly, _that is a worry for tomorrow. Please let us just all have tonight. _She was right of course. I took them both in each hand and stroked them in a gentle rythm, alternating my mouth between them. Minutes later they both urged me away in the same way that Ian had before. At once I felt innocent again, awkward. I wanted them both and had no idea how that would work. I sensed Mel's wry smile in my mind as she was amused by my purity and supplied an image of the solution. _Oh, _I thrilled at the thought.

Clearly, Ian and Jared were more on Mel's wavelength than mine as Ian pulled me down gently on top of him, I could feel the entire length of his body pressed against me and I shivered in anticipation of having him inside me again. Jared moved behind me, planted soft kisses along my neck and jaw whilst his fingers probed my other hole. It became obvious to me that this was not the first time he and Mel had experimented in this area. I could feel Ian hard between my legs and with a shaky sigh I lowered myself onto him. His eyes glazed with desire and he slid his hands down my sides to my hips, rocking us gently. He pulled me down closer to him and kissed me sweetly, his breathing ragged.

Jared meanwhile continued his attentions behind me, gently inserting a finger, whilst also reaching a hand forward to press against my clit. I made a noise that almost animalistic against Ian's mouth.

_Good god, this is heaven! _I exclaimed to Mel. _Can it possibly get any better?_

_Oh yes,_ she murmured knowingly as Ian suddenly held me still and Jared pushed into my other opening. If I had felt full before nothing could compare to this feeling. Between them they were reaching places in me that I could never even have dreamed were there. Everything was gentle at first until I literally begged for them to go faster. I was very close already, the sensation building between all three of us. Hearing their voices mumuring my name with increasing urgency, and their hands roaming all over me, was almost too much to bear. When Jared whispered Mel's name in my ear I felt my heart soar and I knew it was her heart in that moment.

Jared increased the pace which in turn dictated mine and Ian's deepening thrusts. I could hear Jared's grunts of pleasure in my ear, and Ian groaning intensely beneath me and suddenly I could hear nothing at all, only feel, as my climax gripped me - I contracted around them both and cried out so loudly that I felt Jared's hand close around my mouth so that we wouldn't alert the entire cave! Seconds later they both filled me with their final thrusts and we collapsed in an exhausted heap.

I lay between them, a tangle of arms and legs, and tried to gather my thoughts but there was really no way to process what had happened. I could feel sleep begining to envelope me, I knew in the morning there would be huge repercussions. There was so many questions unanswered, problems to be solved - things would be unbearably awkward and painful for all of us. But for now we would just sleep. I could sense Mel's quiet thoughts - she had never felt so lucky or so loved. As for me - I had never felt so human.

**A/N - unlikely that either of our gorgeous heros would ever agree to this kind of thing I know, but just wanted to experiment. Will attempt to write a much more realistic fanfic next time. **

**Love Amber.**


End file.
